1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain air bag system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161163 (JP 2007-161163 A), for example, describes a curtain air bag system that includes a main inflating portion provided at an area where an occupant sits, and an auxiliary inflating portion that is always communicated with the main inflating portion via a narrowed portion and that is provided in an area away from where the occupant sits (i.e., in an area that does not include right beside an occupant). Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161167 (JP 2007-161167 A), for example, describes technology in which, in a curtain air bag, a second deployment portion that extends down below a belt line is provided in an area aside from where an occupant sits.
However, when protecting an occupant against a rollover by a curtain air bag, it is desirable to deploy the curtain air bag in a deployed shape suitable for protecting the occupant.